Homebound Ponies
(Neighl Page) (Real Article) (Cathy O'Mara) |mane = and gray (Neighl Page) (Real Article) and (Cathy O'Mara) |coat = (Neighl Page) (Real Article) (Cathy O'Mara) |cutie mark = (Neighl Page) (Real Article) |headercolor = #D17F50 |headerfontcolor = #D8EBD7}} Neighl Page, Real Article, and Cathy O'Mara are three Earth ponies who first appear in Hearthbreakers. They are unnamed in the show, "Neighl Page", "Real Article", and "Cathy O'Mara" being placeholder names, and are called both by their collective title Homebound Ponies and by the individual titles "Traveling Gentlecolt", "Traveling Pony", and "Traveling Mare" in another depiction. Development and designs Neighl Page is based on the Planes, Trains and Automobiles character Neal Page (played by Steve Martin, making Neighl Page one of three such based ponies, the others being Issue 10 Unnamed Stallion - Navin R. Johnson and Micro 03 Unnamed Stallion - Georg Festrunk). Real Article is based on the Planes, Trains and Automobiles character Del Griffith (played by John Candy). He shares his body style and eye color with Rogue, S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #17, and "Wylin Slobinzki". Cathy O'Mara is based on the Home Alone character Kate McCallister (played by Catherine O'Hara in both Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York and by Clare Carey in Home Alone 4; her appearance more closely resembles Catherine O'Hara). Depiction in the series The three Homebound Ponies appear in the season five episode Hearthbreakers as passengers on the Friendship Express. Neighl Page and Real Article have interaction similar somewhat to that between Applejack and Rarity on the IDW comics' Issue #8 regular cover; Cathy O'Mara looks out a window. The three Homebound Ponies appear on the Friendship Express again at the beginning of The Gift of the Maud Pie. Neighl Page and Real Article appear at the diner in The Saddle Row Review. In the one-hour special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Neighl Page and Real Article once again appear riding the Friendship Express. Other depictions Storybooks The three Homebound Ponies appear in Little, Brown's storybook The Reason for the Season, an adaptation of Hearthbreakers. Software Neighl Page, Real Article, and Cathy O'Mara are playable characters called "Traveling Gentlecolt", "Traveling Pony", and "Traveling Mare" respectively and the "Homebound Ponies" collectively in Gameloft's mobile game. The Hearthbreak Hotel in Ponyville is where they live. "Traveling Gentlecolt"'s in-game description states, "No matter what, this dashing pony will always make it home in time for the holidays!" "Traveling Pony"'s in-game description states, "Traveling Pony loves to talk to fellow travelers. Just don't get him talking about his shower curtain ring collection, or it could be a long trip!" "Traveling Mare"'s in-game description states, "This beauty-foal pony always feels like she's forgotten something, like her suitcase or train ticket!" An in-game advertisement showed "Traveling Gentlecolt" at the Canterlot High School front lawn in the human world—remaining a pony, similarly to the Mane-iac in the IDW comics' story Return of the Mane-iac—and stated that he "has arrived in Equestria!" Gallery Season five Hearthbreakers All Aboard with cart of treats S5E20.png Apple Bloom gallops up to All Aboard S5E20.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Passengers see Pinkie excited S6E3.png Homebound Ponies look at Pinkie Pie S6E3.png The Saddle Row Review Rarity "Well, I was wondering—" S6E9.png Rarity stops as Lede starts talking again S6E9.png Rarity "Well, I wouldn't say" S6E9.png Rarity "all over Equestria" S6E9.png Rarity "I just have two other boutiques" S6E9.png Rarity "one in my hometown of Ponyville" S6E9.png Rarity "and one in Canterlot" S6E9.png Rarity "when I decided to open this one" S6E9.png Rarity "I was nothing but confident" S6E9.png Rarity talking while levitating a teabag.png Rarity "Mr. Stripes owns the building" S6E9.png Rarity "He's a very pleasant landlord" S6E9.png Rarity "Although he can be pushy at times" S6E9.png Rarity pauses while levitating her drink S6E9.png Rarity "Okay, all the time" S6E9.png Rarity smiles S6E9.png Rarity "Glow-in-the-dark..." S6E9.png Rarity "... teeth!" S6E9.png Rarity "What was she thinking?!" S6E9.png Rarity "Foals today listen to their..." S6E9.png Rarity air-quotes "music" S6E9.png Rarity "...far too loud" S6E9.png Rarity "I realize that makes me sound like an old mare" S6E9.png Rarity pauses S6E9.png Rarity hits cup "But this is business!" S6E9.png Rarity looking annoyed S6E9.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Applejack warm and fuzzy inside MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "gifts for Spike or Rainbow Dash" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "It's already Hearth's Warming Eve" MLPBGE.png Miscellaneous Traveling Gentlecolt album page MLP mobile game.png Traveling Pony album page MLP mobile game.jpg Traveling Mare album page MLP mobile game.png Traveling Gentlecolt promotion MLP mobile game.jpg Traveling Mare promotion MLP mobile game.png MLP The Reason for the Season page 3-4.jpg See also * * * Category:Female characters Category:Background characters